The Death Body
by miss-morningdew
Summary: Sesosok tubuh mungil itu hanya berada di dalam tabungnya. Melihat segalanya yang ditunjukkan profesornya dari sana./ 'Apa itu persahabatan'
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Body**

**Author's Note = Selamat datang di fic keempatku~! *nari hula* setelah Random Feels yang aku sendiri nggak tahu kapan update =w=V malah publish fic baru. Fic ini sebelomnya udah di publish di fictionpress dengan username yang sama XDD. Readers-sama boleh mengunjungi profile FPku kok ;) /slapped**

**Enjoy reading minna~**

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YamahaCorp**_

**Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tokoh, alur ato nama.**

* * *

**_Chapter I : The Targets_**

* * *

**[09:00]**

Mataku membuka perlahan. Merah, seperti biasanya. Hal pertama yang kulihat ketika kedua iris ungu dan merah muda milikku ini terbuka bersamaan. Aku tidak terkejut, begitu mendapati diriku melayang-layang dalam tabung raksaksa berisi cairan berwarna merah sewarna darah yang memenuhi tabungnya untuk menopang tubuhku.

Aku menarik napas, memulai hari baru ini. _Selamat pagi, Len_. Aku berkata pada diri sendiri, memang biasanya begini. Aku memutar tubuhku. Dihadapkan pada sebuah layar besar sampai ke langit-langit yang dari permukaan beningnya memencarkan cahaya putih. _Profesor tidak ada di tempat ya?_ Gumamku dalam hati. Biasanya bangku depan layar itu selalu duduk pria paruh baya dengan kacamata tebal berframe bulat yang memperhatikan layar dengan saksama. Profesorku, majikanku.

Orang yang membuat seorang Len Fears lahir ke dunia ini.

Kakiku yang lemas kupaksa bergerak memutar dalam tabungku. Tabung yang selalu setia bersama-sama denganku sejauh ingatanku menerawang. Dari dulu aku sudah ditempatkan disini. Aku, **sebuah** robot prototipe bahan percobaan ilmuwan yang dirancang seperti manusia normal. "Len, kau sudah bangun?" Suara profesor tua itu mengejutkanku.

Dia ini profesor yang baik. Aku mengangguk padanya sopan. Meski dirancang seperti manusia dan memiliki mulut, pita suara ini tak mau bergetar juga.

Toh, dengan cairan merah darah ini sepertinya suaraku bakal teredam. Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya.

Profesor bilang, jangan berbuat tidak-tidak. Maka aku takkan pernah melakukannya selain diperintah oleh profesor sendiri. Aku terlalu patuh pada pria ini. Kutunjuk-tunjuk layar yang menyala itu. Profesorku mengerti.

"Ah, apa yang kulihat hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan. Setiap hari aku memperhatikan profesorku, duduk menghadap layarnya dan hanya menonton. Kadang menonton kehidupan seorang pemuda, atau anak kecil, atau seorang pria kantoran, atau bahkan lansia yang hanya duduk di kursi goyangnya sambil merajut. Seperti _stalker_ yang mengikuti segala aktivitas mereka.

Katanya untuk penelitian. "Coba kita lihat..." Tangan profesor yang lincah menari-nari diatas keyboard dan mouse kecil seukuran milik komputer. Keluar data-data yang tidak bisa dimengerti otak sejatiku ini.

_Pet!_

Sepertinya profesor menemukan 'target'nya lagi. Target itu selalu diambilnya secara acak. Layar berhenti dimana ada empat orang anak, berwajah gembira dan tertawa. _Yang mana yang akan diintai profesor? _Aku bertanya dalam hati. Mereka duduk dalam sebuah gazebo dengan pemandangan natural pepohonan serta bunga dan rumput liar disekitarnya. Sepertinya masih usia SMP. Tubuh mereka yang sedikit lebih besar dariku mungkin menandakan bahwa usia mereka lebih tua dariku juga—sedikit.

Aku, prototipe buatan profesor yang dibuat tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Aku bukanlah robot dengan tubuh dewasa tapi baru berumur sekitar satu tahun atau robot berumur ratusan tahun. Tubuhku juga berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu, persis manusia. Bedanya, aku tidak butuh makan atau minum, tidak banyak bergerak dan—Oh...

"_Robot laki-laki __**tidak boleh**__ mengeluarkan air mata. Itu tidak dibutuhkan, Len."_

...Aku tidak boleh menangis.

* * *

"Aku menang!" Satu entakkan keras ke tangan-tangan yang bertumpuk, tersusun hingga cukup tinggi dan sebuah tangan yang bebas memukul tangan yang teratas itu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum puas, berhasil memenangkan permainan anak-anak gunting-batu-kertas hingga seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi bersyal meletakkan tangannya di tumpukkan teratas tangan teman-temannya yang lain dan gadis berambut merah muda itu memukulkan tangannya ke punggung tangan pemuda tadi. Dan pemuda tadi juga akan memukulkan tangannya ke teman di bawahnya, sampai ke dasar.

_Big burger_ biasa keempat orang itu menyebutnya. Nama permainan dimana beberapa orang melakukan 'uji nasib' pada langkah awalnya hingga ada orang yang tidak beruntung meletakkan tangannya sebagai alas dan disusul tangan-tangan teman-temannya (atau sebelah tangan si Kalah itu sendiri) mereka hingga ada satu pemenang yang akan memukulkan tangannya ke tangan dibawahnya. Begitu terus, sampai yang paling bawah.

"Kau curang! Selalu aku yang dapat giliran terbawah." Dengus seorang pemuda berambut perak. Posturnya agak besar, dan dia mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus punggung tangannya yang memerah begitu pukulan gadis mungil berambut hijau diikat dua yang juga kurang beruntung di atasnya.

"Pukulanmu menguat juga, kautahu?" sahut pemuda berambut perak itu lagi kepada pemuda lainnya yang bersyal. Orang ang dimaksud hanya nyengir lebar penuh kemenangan.

Aku terperangah, memerhatikan pemandangan dalam laar itu. Kedua punggung tangan keempatnya memerah setelah sekian lama memainkan permainan itu. Tapi wajah mereka tersenyum. Sesakit itukah permainan mereka? Tapi kenapa mereka malah senang melakukanna?

_Profesor, kenapa kau memilih memerhatikan mereka? Siapa dari mereka yang akan kauperhatikan nantinya?_ Aku mengerjap pada profesorku, tapi pria itu bergeming. Jelas saja, ia takkan pernah mendengarku.

"Menarik." gumam profesorku dengan suaranya yang rendah. Mataku membulat. Kata 'menarik' dari mulut pria itu menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar merasakan semangat dalam dirinya tentang pemandangan di layarnya itu. "Bersiaplah... Dewan Utama akan sangat mengagumi karyaku ini, lewat mereka! Inspirasiku!" Tunjuknya pada layar.

_Profesor, maksudmu apa?_ Aku bertanya lagi pada profesor. Tanganku menggapai-gapai, dalam cairan merah yang menyelimuti tubuhku seolah berenang di dalamnya. Profesorku menulis sesuatu di kertas. Mungkin data lagi.

Sejenak ia berbalik, iris berwarna ungu dan merah mudanya menatapku. Iris dua warna itu juga tertanam di mataku, menandakan bahwa aku miliknya. "Aku akan kebawah sebentar, sementara kubiarkan layarnya menyala, oke?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tersenyum pada pria berambut hitam legam dengan _highlight_ perak alami karena usia itu. Dengan langkahnya yang berat dan sepatu bot yang selalu ia kenakan beradu dengan lantai keramik, profesorku pergi. Aku menoleh, perhatianku tertuju pada layar itu lagi.

Entah kenapa aku ingin menonton keempat anak SMP itu lagi—padahal biasanya aku paling bosan jika profesorku yang setia selalu berada di belakang layar, sedang menonton orang-orang dengan aktivitas sama yang membosankan—seperti adanya feromon pada layar itu yang membuatku ingin menatapnya terus.

Kucubit kulit lenganku, mengabaikan imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang timbul tentang pria paruh baya pembuatku, lalu memperhatikan keempat remaja itu lagi.

Menatap setiap detil dan gerak-gerik keempatnya. Sepertinya mereka selalu bersama ya? Di layar tampak langit yang terang dengan gumpalan awan bergerak tertiup angin semilir. Dan wajah-wajah itu tampak menikmatinya.

Aku tahu gumpalan putih itu awan, profesorku yang mengatakannya. Aku tahu udara yang bergerak dari tempat bertekanan tinggi ke tempat bertekanan rendah itu dinamakan angin, profesorku juga yang mengajarkannya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa rasanya begitu hampa buatku? Aku tidak bisa merasakan ekspresi-ekspresi seperti mereka begitu angin menerpa.

_Jelas, Len. Kau itu prototipe. Mereka _**manusia**_, kau takkan pernah keluar dari tabung ini. Saat ini profesormu masih membutuhkanmu_.

Dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapan tersebut. Senyuman yang mendadak tersungging dari bibirku berubah memudar, begitu layar besar ini menampilkan keempat anak yang menjadi sorotan utama itu mendadak berpisah.

Pulang. Suatu keadaan dimana kita kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tidak bergerak banyak. Disinilah rumahku. Tabung berisikan likuid merah pekat ini istanaku selamanya, sampai profesor tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

Senyuman itu tersungging lagi, begitu telinga palsuku menangkap suara langkah kaki di koridor luar.

* * *

**[14:30]**

Kembali duduk menghadap layar sehabis mengambil makan siangnya, dan profesorku kembali bekerja. Aku berbalik bosan. Layar masih menyala, tapi hanya memendarkan cahaya putih keabuan yang kosong.

_Profesor, kenapa layarnya kosong?_ Ingin aku bertanya begitu, tapi profesorku tetap diam pada tempatnya dan menulis di meja komputernya.

"Len, kurasa kita harus menunggu hari esok." kata profesorku itu, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Hari esok? Untuk apa?_

"Lalat pengintaiku tidak akan mampu memisah-misahkan dirinya mengikuti keempat anak itu bukan?" Dia tertawa renyah. Dipastikan bahwa bukan **satu** orang saja yang disoroti profesor, tapi keempatnya. Aku menatap profesorku penuh arti. Hari esok? Kuperhatikan jam dinding bulat didekat meja komputer, dan otak buatanku mulai bekerja.

Jika satu hari berakhir ketika kedua jarum panjang dan pendek itu menyatu di satu titik yaitu angka dua belas, dan sekarang jarum panjangnya berada di angka enam sementara jarum pendeknya berada di pertengahan angka dua dan tiga. Berapa lama lagi hari esok?

Aku masih menatap iris berbeda warna pada profesorku. Iris yang tampak berkilauan meski usianya berada di pertengahan lima puluh. "Kau boleh tidur, Len Fears." _Profesor, jangan panggil aku begitu. Fears itu nama perusahaan kita. Aku Len saja_. Tapi aku menurut dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

Sebentar saja pikiranku mendadak jadi kosong. Seperti terjebak di ruangan serbaputih dan duduk diam disana, menunggu sosok fisikku untuk terbangun. Selalu begini sepanjang hari ketika profesor menyuruhku tidur. Terjebak di sini, sementara para manusia bisa dengan mudahnya berkreasi di balik mimpi mereka.

Mimpi. Profesor bilang itu hanya didapat jika kita tidur. Gambaran di otak kita, memutarnya seperti film di dalam otak dan bisa kita saksikan. Aku sedang tidur, tapi aku tidak bermimpi. Aku ingin sekali memiliki mimpi, pasti itu menyenangkan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Len."

* * *

**A/N : Dan yeah~ prolognya selesai. Chapter 1 akan segera di update :) Akhir kata~ tolong tuangkan kritik, saran dan komentar readers-sama di kotak review ya :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death Body**

* * *

_**Chapter II : Dream and Voice**_

**[22:46]**

Aku membuka mataku, terbangun dari tidur panjang yang kosong ini dan mendapati seluruh ruangan profesor gelap. Mata yang diciptakan profesor untukku menangkap bayangan jam digital kecil di atas meja kerja, sehingga aku yakin dengan waktu yang kusebutkan tadi. Profesor juga tidak ada disini.

Likuid merah di tabungku menyala dalam kegelapan, begitu juga dengan kedua iris yang identik dengan milik profesorku ini. Semuanya berpendar terang hingga menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruang profesorku.

_Profesor? Kau dimana? _Aku berputar dalam tabung, berenang dengan lihai dalam gerakan dan tempat yang terbatas sementara rambut pirangku yang kaku bergoyang-goyang seirama tubuhku. _Profesor?_

Klik.

Mendengar sebuah saklar ditekan dengan suara yang cukup khas di belakangku membuat aku berputar cepat-cepat. Profesorku berdiri dekat pintu dengan senyuman dibalik kumis dan janggutnya yang tebal. "Kau boleh merasa senang, Len." Senyumannya melebar. _Senang? Karena apa profesor?_

Profesor masih tersenyum penuh misteri, berjalan mendekati tabungku. Aku memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Memasukkan tangannya yang besar ke saku jas putihnya, dan menunjukkan sebuah _microchip_ kecil di tangannya. "Program 'dream'. Aku tahu betapa suramnya tidur-tidurmu selama ini. Jadi aku berinisiatif membuatkan program mimpi seperti para manusia. Itu 'kan, yang kau inginkan?—Hei aku penciptamu. Jelas aku tahu betul apa yang kau mau."

Mataku membulat, benar-benar membesar sampai-sampai kedua iris ungu dan merah muda itu seolah-olah ingin meloncat keluar. Aku begitu senang dengan kalimat terakhir profesorku. _Dia sayang padaku. Profesor memperhatikanku._ Kuanggukkan kepalaku kuat-kuat sambil tersenyum semanis yang kubisa. Profesorku tertawa keras.

"Tapi nanti ya, Len. Sekarang aku harus mengurusi penelitian terakhirku dulu. Yah, keempat anak itu. Karena ini terakhir jadi memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kuharap kau mengerti." ujarnya panjang setelah pria itu menghentikan tawanya. Penelitian-penelitiannya terhadap orang-orang itu, semuanya dilakukan untuk menyempurnakanku. Setelah sempurna aku bisa berbaur dengan para manusia, dan yang kumau—tentu saja—keluar dari likuid merah ini dan bisa bebas bergerak.

Aku mengangguk lagi, memang cuma itu andalanku untuk merespon. Lagipula, tidak ada yang pernah berbicara denganku selain profesor.

"Kau mau berjaga semalaman?" tanya profesorku, menyalakan layarnya yang besar. "Kali ini belum memantau. Aku harus memasukkan data-data laboratorium pada komputer utama dan mengecek apakah data-data itu benar atau tidak." Profesorku menghela napas panjang. Aku mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang itu.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, pada layar besar itu menampilkan serentetan data-data yang bergerak lurus ke atas dengan cepat, yang tulisannya kebanyakan berupa simbol atau angka bercampur huruf-huruf. Data perusahaan. Setidaknya begitu yang profesorku sering kali sebutkan. Orang lain dilarang melihat datanya. Aku pengecualian.

Sudut bibirku terangkat, ketika detik demi detik dan jam demi jam berlalu dengan sangat cepat. **[07:20] **jam tujuh lebih dua puluh menit di pagi hari. Keempat target profesorku tidak ada di kelas yang sama. Aku melihat pemuda berambut perak yang agak serampangan duduk di tengah-tengah kelas. Lalu layar dengan cepat berganti ke gadis berkuncir dua dengan warna _teal_ yang memukau di kelas lain yang berada di barisan agak ke belakang. Begitu terus dengan gadis berambut merah muda ikal yang ada di pojokan kelas bagian depan dan ya terakhir pemuda tinggi bersyal biru yang duduk paling depan.

Keempat target profesorku sudah jelas terlihat di depan mata. Menurut data, keempatnya selalu pergi ke gazebo kemarin sepulang sekolah. Selalu. _Profesor, selama ini targetmu selalu seorang laki-laki atau perempuan. Kenapa sekarang kau memilih empat orang anak? Bukannya itu merepotkan?_

"Oh iya, Len." Kursi putar yang diduduki profesorku berputar menghadap tabungku. Dan likuid merahnya meletup-letup bagai gelembung, menandakan setiap pergerakanku. "Aku berniat memasukkan program berbicara didalammu. Sehingga kau bisa berbicara denganku, suaranya nanti akan kusesuaikan dengan karakter fisikmu—kau akan jadi prototipe paling sempurna!" Profesor berseru kegirangan, seperti baru memenangkan lotre besar. Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Dimana kedua keinginanku akan segera terkabul. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu.

"Buka mulutmu." katanya memerintahkanku. Aku membuka mulutku tanpa banyak protes, dan likuid merah ini menyeruak masuk dalam mulutku. Hambar, tidak ada rasanya. Indra pengecapku tidak begitu baik, lagipula lidah sintetis ini belum pernah mengecap apa-apa. "Suara bariton ringan mungkin cocok untukmu ya?" Senyumannya mengembang. Aku mengangguk saja.

Suara apapun yang diciptakan profesor untukku, pasti berhasil dengan memuaskan. Aku mempercayainya. Mempercayai profesorku.

Dia menggaruk rambut legamnya, dan membawa _microchip_ 'dream' yang sudah kukenal bentuknya itu ke bawah meja mikroskopnya. "Sebentar ya, Len." katanya padaku, meneliti _microchip_ itu di bawah mikroskop lewat iris merah mudanya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"_Big Burger!"_ Pemuda bersyal dan berambut biru berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut perak di sebelahnya, mengambil tempat selebar mungkin alih-alih mencicipi makanan buatan gadis berambut merah muda di meja bercorak kotak-kotak hitam dan putih di gazebo mereka—seperti biasanya.

"Ah," respon si pemuda berambut perak, membiarkan pemuda bersyal dan tampak kekanakan itu mendapat tempat sebanyak yang ia mau. Pemuda bermata merah darah tadi bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga gazebo dan menatap lurus-lurus ke pemandangan taman di sebelahnya.

Sementara kedua gadis di depannya menolak main, pemuda berambut sewarna laut itu mengeluh panjang-panjang.

"Hei, kau mau coba tidak?" Gadis berkuncir dua menyodorkan kotak besar yang di dalamnya berjajar potongan sushi rapi dan kotak kecil lainnya berisi saus ke pemuda berambut perak.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya respon singkat seperti itu yang dilontarkannya. Pemuda itu masih menatap pemandangan taman sekolah mereka dari gazebo. Ketiga orang itu mengernyit, memperhatikan mata pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kali ini gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat kuda bertanya. Pemuda berambut perak tadi masih diam, dan kedua temannya yang lain justru berusaha memaksa pemuda itu untuk berbicara.

"Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa. Mengerti?" Jawaban si pemuda berambut perak itu berubah, mendelik ke arah teman-temannya dan berkata penuh penekanan.

"Kau bohong!" Diluar dugaan ketiga temannya berteriak sama-sama, mendesak pemuda itu berkata sejujur-jujurnya. "Kita bisa membaca perasaanmu." kata gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu pada pemuda tadi.

"Iya lebih baik kau menceritakannya." Gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak dewasa itu menimpali.

"Bukannya _sahabat_ itu ada di kondisi apapun? Saat sedih atau senang..." Si pemuda bersyal berkata, tapi berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya.

Pemuda tinggi berambut perak mengernyit menatap temannya satu per satu, mengerjap heran. Ketiganya memandang pemuda berkacamata itu meyakinkan, sekaligus penuh harap. Pemuda berkacamata tadi menarik napas, "Sebenarnya, aku—"

Layar menggelap, profesorku mematikannya. "Ah! Kurasa kita tidak perlu mendengarkannya. Bukan begitu, Len?"

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat mereka. _"Bukannya sahabat itu ada di kondisi apapun? Saat ada yang sedih atau senang." Itu kata pemuda bersyal biru tadi. Namanya sahabat? Maksudnya apa? Siapa 'sahabat' itu? Kok dia baik sekali..._

"Ini dia!" Tiba-tiba profesorku berseru nyaring, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaca transparan di tabungku. "Len, lihat! Rancangan _microchip_ 'suara' sudah kuperhitungkan. Dalam waktu delapan belas bulan kau sudah bisa berbicara dengan kami."

Aku tersenyum lebar, merespon positif ucapan profesorku. _Delapan belas bulan!_ Kata perhitungan waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar satu setengah tahun.

"Izinkan aku mengambil makan siangku dahulu, ya?" Profesorku bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari pintu yang terpasang di tembok agak jauh dari tabungku.

_Blam!_

Pintu besi berdaun dua di ruangan ini menutup, menimbulkan bunyi debaman keras. Aku menghela napas—meski hanya berupa letupan dalam likuid merah ini. Kugerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Sebentar lagi, saat penelitian profesorku juga program 'suara' serta 'dream' milikku selesai, aku akan keluar dari profesor akan menjadikanku asistennya. Profesorku akan melepasku dari tabung ini. Aku ralat ucapanku, _tidak _selamanya aku ada disini.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri, merasakan gigi-gigi yang berderet dalam rongga mulutku dibanjiri likuid merah ini. Menunggu profesorku kembali sehabis makan siang.

Juga menunggu waktu, saat semuanya selesai.

**[14:01]**


End file.
